


Reanimation Ritual

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Dark! Draco, Diffindo (Harry Potter), Ejaculate, Harry Is Already Dead, Kinktober, M/M, Reanimation Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco performs a Dark Magic ritual to bring his dead lover Harry back to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Reanimation Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day ten, prompt: _Dark Magic Ritual._

The pain of the Diffindo slicing into his palm made tears well up in the corner of Draco’s eye. He blinked them away, watching as the blood, red and potent, dripped from the wound as he held it high over the bowl. 

He whispered the incantation. 

The next moments were crucial. He’d already magicked the protective circle and mixed his dead lover’s ashes into his seed. Thin wisps of blue smoke rose from the concoction. 

This was the darkest of spells. Draco knew that’d he lose his soul in the process. He didn’t care. 

Harry would be returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
